AMORES QUE MATAN
by Nazalis
Summary: Llevaba 5 años sobreviviendo con miedo. El que juró ante Dios que me amaría y respetaría todos los días de mi vida era el causante de mis pesadillas, huesos rotos y moratones y yo sentía que la vida se me escapaba sin poder remediarlo, hasta hoy.
1. Chapter 1

AMORES QUE MATAN

Llevaba 5 años sobreviviendo con miedo. El que juró ante Dios que me amaría y respetaría todos los días de mi vida era el causante de mis pesadillas, huesos rotos y moratones y yo sentía que la vida se me escapaba sin poder remediarlo, hasta hoy.

-"Isabellaaaaa"-

James gritaba a pleno pulmón por toda la planta baja de la casa. Me desperté sobresaltada por sus gritos, mi mirada buscó el reloj de la mesilla, eran las dos de la madrugada, me estremecí, aquello solo significaba que James volvía borracho, otra vez. Corrí a su encuentro pues la experiencia me había enseñado a no poner a prueba su inexistente paciencia.

-"Ja…mes… q…que…es … lo qu…e ….pas…a"- No lograba encontrar mi voz.

Y una vez más lo hizo, se abalanzó sobre mí y me cogió por el cuello levantándome dos palmos del suelo mientras me empotraba contra la pared. En ése momento deseé estar muerta, junto con mis padres que hacía un año habían fallecido a causa de una repentina explosión de gas en su casa.

-"¿Se puede saber por qué coño has salido a la calle hooooy?"- Me gritó a pocos centímetros de mi cara mientras apretaba el agarre de su mano en mi cuello.

-" Yo….n….no… puedo….res….pi…..rar"- sentía que mi garganta se secaba por la falta de aire.

Acto seguido me lanzó contra los armarios de la cocina llevándome por delante cacerolas, platos y demás.

Sentí que algo chorreaba entre mis piernas e inmediatamente supe que era sangre, iba a perder a mi bebé, por segunda vez.

-"Contestaaaaaaaaaaaa puta!"

-"Yo… fui … a comprar comida para hacerte la cena"-

-"A esto le llamas cena?, está frío!" y cogió el plato que le había preparado y lo volcó en el suelo.

No sé que me pasó, no pude más, y mis labios hablaron sin mi consentimiento.

-"A las ocho estaba caliente y son las dos de la mañana"- ni siquiera me arrepentí de haber dicho esas palabras, esperaba que de una vez llegara el final, ya no me importaba que me matara, solo quería que todo acabase.

-"Yo te enseñaré a cuidar tu lengua"- En dos zancadas llegó hasta donde me encontraba y agarrándome por el pelo me arrastró hasta lo que quedaba de su cena en el suelo.

-" Límpialo"- me ordenó.

Al intentar girarme por un trapo sonrió mientras me miraba fijamente.

" Con la lengua" y , me obligó.

Desperté desorientada, una luz blanca me cegaba cuando abrí los ojos y rápidamente mis manos viajaron hasta mi tripa. Ya no estaba, y me sentí mal por alegrarme. No quería traer al mundo a una criatura en estas condiciones, había sido fruto de una de las tantas violaciones a la que James me había sometido y aunque el bebé no tenía culpa sabía que era la mejor, no podría soportar que tuviera que vivir en el mismo infierno en el que vivía yo.

-"Buenos días bella durmiente"

Una alegre voz me deseaba los buenos días, giré mi cabeza hacia ella.

-"Me llamo Alice, soy tu enfermera"

La menuda chica se acercó hasta los pies de mi cama donde reposaba mi historial médico, parecía una muñeca danzando. Abrió la carpeta y anotó algo, yo esperaba que me diera la charla que solían dar cada vez que me ingresaban sobre denunciarlo pero en esta ocasión no fue así, simplemente me miró y dijo:

-"No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para ti"

Y no pude más que esbozar lo que creí fue una sonrisa.

-"¿cómo estoy?- le pregunté con resignación

-" Veamos…" y sentándose a mi lado me cogió la mano " tienes el labio partido, tres costillas rotas además de la pierna derecha y el brazo, un derrame ocular , el tabique nasal roto y…. " , me miró con angustia, sabía lo que venía a continuación "el bebé no lo consiguió".

No sé si esperaba que llorase pero no lo hice, hacía tiempo que me había jurado no derramar ni una lágrima más ya que permitirme llorar era lo único que James no podía controlar en mi vida y aquello me hacía sentir que por lo menos en eso no tenía dominio sobre mí, y en el fondo tenía miedo que si empezaba ya no podría parar.

"Toc, toc"

Al oír los golpes en la puerta empecé a temblar y Alice lo notó.

-"Tranquila, no es quién piensas" y diciendo esto se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Y allí apareció un chico que vestía uniforme de policía al que Alice agarraba del brazo muy efusivamente.

-"Bella, te presento a mi hermano Edward"

No sé porqué me sorprendí, pero en un primer momento me había imaginado que eran pareja y aquella aclaración me hizo sentir bien.

-"Buenos días Isabella, soy el agente Cullen y vengo por la denuncia de malos tratos"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me faltaba la respiración, la máquina que controlaba mi ritmo cardíaco empezó a pitar de forma desenfrenada y por más que quería controlarme todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

-"yo…. Yo… no…"

Alice se acercó rápidamente y me inyectó algo en el gotero.

-"Shhhh, tranquila Bella, no pasa nada, tranquila…"

Y me sumí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando desperté era más de media noche, lo primero que vi fue el uniforme de policía. Su dueño leía en una silla junto mi cama un ejemplar de "Cumbres Borrascosas".

-"Solía ser mi favorito" susurré.

Levantó la mirada del libro, y el dueño de unos preciosos ojos verdes me sonrió.

-"¿solía?, ¿es que acaso ya no lo es?"- me preguntó

-"Supongo que sí, aunque no he tenido oportunidad de volver a leerlo"

-"¿puedo preguntar por qué?-

-"James… lo… quemó"

Y aquellas simples palabras fueron el detonante para que mis lágrimas que tanto tiempo llevaba luchando por reprimir aparecieran. Me acogió en su pecho, acariciaba mi cabello con su mano mientras susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, hasta que me dormí agotada de tanto llorar.

Pasaron las semanas con la única compañía de Alice con la que trabé amistad y la vigilancia de Edward , no se despegaba de mi lado y daba gracias porque aunque formara parte de su trabajo como policía estuviera allí conmigo pues me hacía sentir en paz.

James no apareció por el hospital y lo agradecía. No eran de los que pedía disculpas, solía irse de juerga con su amante una tal Victoria hasta que yo volvía a casa y ése día había llegado. Alice venía con los papeles de mi alta médica, me ayudó a vestirme y cuando me fui a despedir me dijo que no tenía porqué volver con él, pero yo negué con la cabeza gacha.

-" Alice, no insistas es mejor para todos"-

-"¿Mejor para quién Bella?, ¿para ése lunático con el que estás? Porque para ti no lo es"-

-"Déjalo estar por favor, no quiero empeorar más las cosas"- dándole un abrazo me despedí , aquella pequeña gran amiga que suponía no volvería a ver porque James no lo permitiría. Sabía que era mejor así, sin lazos, no quería que la ira de James cayera sobre ella, o sobre Edward.

Edward…. La noche anterior me hizo prometer que seguiría con la denuncia que el hospital había interpuesto por violencia de género contra James.

FLASH BACK

-"Mañana no podré estar aquí, el alcalde de la ciudad viene para inaugurar el nuevo museo y toda la comisaría tenemos que estar allí para el dispositivo de seguridad."-

-"Edward, tranquilo, no tienes que darme explicaciones, sé que es tu trabajo …" esto último salió como un susurro mientras miraba al suelo, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos porque extrañamente mi corazón se resentía.

Tras poner el semblante serio fue a decirme algo pero el walkie talkie grito algo de un código rojo y tuvo que salir corriendo, no sin antes girarse y decirme solemnemente :

-"Bella, prométeme que seguirás adelante con la denuncia"

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, el tenía que irse y a mí no me quedaban fuerzas para rebatirlo una vez más así que le mentí.

-"Te lo prometo Edward"

-"Ahora tengo que marcharme pero tenemos una conversación pendiente, por favor no hagas tonterías y haz caso a Alice, ella está encantada con que compartáis piso "-

Y salió veloz por la puerta.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando llegué a casa la luz del poche estaba encendida, eso solo significaba que James se encontraba dentro y temblé como hacía días no recordaba. Abrí la puerta con la llave que guardaba bajo la maceta, giré el pomo y entré.

-"Hola…"

Y no me dio tiempo a más porque una lluvia de golpes cayeron sobre mí.

-"Con que una denuncia ehhhh zorra!"-

Los golpes volaban por todo mi cuerpo y yo intentaba cubrirme con mis brazos, por Dios si aún llevaba la escayola! Pero aquello no era impedimento para James, seguía con la paliza, todo me daba vueltas y en un momento de claridad lo vi venir a mí , cuchillo en mano.

-"Cuando acabe contigo aprenderás a tener la boca cerrada de una puta vez!" – y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-" a ver como coño hablas cuando te arranque la lengua!"-

El miedo me superó, quería huir pero mi cuerpo no se movía solo podía mirarle con terror. Hasta que se oyó un estruendo y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-"Quieto o disparo" – dijo una firme y aterciopelada voz.

James se volvió con los brazos en alto dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo como si quemara.

Rápidamente hicieron aparición dos policías mas y le pusieron las esposas a James que solo se giró y murmuró un "te mataré " casi inaudible para el resto pero que a mí fue como si me lo hubiese gritado a pleno pulmón. Y entonces el dueño de la aterciopelada voz me abrazó y ahí rompí a llorar.

-"Oh Ed…ward, el…. i….iba…el …..iba a .. matarme" y apreté mi abrazo.

Edward se pudo en pié aún conmigo entre sus brazos, pasó una mano por debajo de mis rodillas y me levantó del suelo cual bebé y ahí perdí la consciencia.

PV EDWARD

Cuando Alice me llamó para decirme que Bella se había ido del hospital hacia su casa me enfurecí tanto que mi superior no puso objeciones a que nos pasásemos un par de patrullas por su casa a ver como estaban los ánimos ya que la experiencia me decía que Bella podría estar en graves problemas.

Ahora que la tenía entre mis brazos no lograba dejar de pensar en lo poco que había faltado y que casi no llego a tiempo y aquello hacía que se me revolvieran las tripas de solo imaginarlo. Bella, mi Bella, desde el primer momento me quedé prendado de ella, y aquí entre mis brazos me parecía un ángel que había sido enviado para salvarme de mi soledad. Las semanas que habíamos pasado en el hospital habían bastado para que me enamorara profundamente de ella, un ser tan sensible, bueno y hermoso.

Hubiera matado a James allí mismo si mi compañero Jasper no llega a detenerme.

-" Estará así un buen rato Edward, su cuerpo y su mente necesitan que descansar, al igual que tu hermanito" – Me dijo Alice.

-"No pienso moverme de su lado"

Decidí traer a Bella a mi apartamento porque no sé como James se había dado a la fuga ayudado de una pelirroja aún sin identificar y no estaba dispuesto a que Bella corriese el más mínimo riesgo.


	2. Chapter 2

AMORES QUE MATAN

CAPITULO II

Dis.: Los personajes pertenecen a E. Meyer, la historia es invención de una servidora.

En el cap. anterior…

_Ahora que la tenía entre mis brazos no lograba dejar de pensar en lo poco que había faltado y que casi no llego a tiempo y aquello hacía que se me revolvieran las tripas de solo imaginarlo. Bella, mi Bella, desde el primer momento me quedé prendado de ella, y aquí entre mis brazos me parecía un ángel que había sido enviado para salvarme de mi soledad. Las semanas que habíamos pasado en el hospital habían bastado para que me enamorara profundamente de ella, un ser tan sensible, bueno y hermoso. _

_Hubiera matado a James allí mismo si mi compañero Jasper no llega a detenerme._

_-" Estará así un buen rato Edward, su cuerpo y su mente necesitan descansar, al igual que tu hermanito" – Me dijo Alice._

_-"No pienso moverme de su lado"_

_Decidí traer a Bella a mi apartamento porque no sé como James se había dado a la fuga ayudado de una pelirroja aún sin identificar y no estaba dispuesto a que Bella corriese el más mínimo riesgo_.

PV BELLA

Aún con la pesadez de mis párpados mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y en una fracción de segundo recordé todo lo sucedido. No pude evitar el sollozo que salió involuntariamente de mi garganta cuando la imagen de James, cuchillo en mano, se formó en mi mente. Acto seguido alguien irrumpió en la habitación donde me encontraba, mi cuerpo se estremeció y en un acto reflejo me acurruqué en una punta de la cama a duras penas mientras me tapaba la cabeza con las manos a modo de protección.

-"¿Bella?"-

Aquella aterciopelada voz llegó a mis oídos y lentamente fui descubriendo mi rostro de la inservible protección de mis brazos. La luz se hizo presente a través de la puerta ahora abierta y aunque mis lágrimas no dejaban que mis ojos enfocaran la silueta allí de pié en el fondo de mi ser sabía de quién se trataba.

-"¿Ed…..Edward?"- balbuceé aún confusa

Se acercó lentamente hasta los pies de la cama y tendió su mano hacia a mí.

-"Shhh, tranquila, soy yo."

Y aún temblando posé mi mano en la suya y me atrajo hacia él ayudándome a levantarme de la cama.

-"¿Qué tal estás?- me preguntó mientras me miraba con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

- "He estado peor otras veces…" aunque mi intento de sonrisa no logró borrar la cara de preocupación de Edward. Éste se limitó a agarrar dulcemente mi cara y con el pulgar restañar las lágrimas que momentos antes había derramado mientras suspiraba. Por mi parte mis ojos se cerraron concentrándome en aquella caricia que me prometía sería para calmarme, pero que sin saber tanto necesitaba.

-"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"- le pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados pues no quería que aquella muestra de cariño, aunque fuera por reconfortarme, se acabara.

-"¿Te apetece un poco de sopa mientras te lo cuento?"- y como si supiera que iba a negarme añadió "Bella, necesitas alimentarte, vamos" y dando un suave tirón de mi mano nos encaminamos hacia la cocina.

PV EDWARD

La sangre se me heló cuando la vi acurrucada llorando, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable… temblando como una hoja. A duras penas logré contener la furia que me quemaban las entrañas por todo lo que aquel hijo de perra le había ocasionado. Quise abrazarla, decirle que todo iría bien y que jamás permitiría que se volviese a acercar a ella, pero me contuve, Alice había sido muy clara al respecto, ella tenía que sanar primero y recorrer un largo camino para recobrar su autoestima; por ello me limité a acariciarle la mejilla y borrar las lágrimas de miedo y dolor que derramaba. Tuve que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no rodearla con mis brazos y besarla cuando cerró sus ojos al contacto de mi mano, y solo pude suspirar para sustituir la verdad que quería decirle ¿la amaba?. Aquellas semanas en el hospital habían echo que me enamorara perdidamente de ella, y tuve la certeza cuando casi estuve a punto de perderla. Poco me importaba que fuera una locura como bien apuntaba mi compañero y amigo Jasper.

FLASH BACK

-"Mike, otra cerveza…"-

- "Vamos Edward no puedo creer lo que me cuentas"- me decía Jasper en tono de asombro.

-"¿tan raro te parece?- le pregunté mientras Mike sustituía el botellín de cerveza y rellenaba el cuenco de cacahuetes.

-"No es que me parezca raro amigo mío, eso que me cuentas tiene un nombre " dijo Jasper divertido mientras se llevaba la cerveza a la boca y tomaba un sorbo -"estás enamorado".

Aquello me sorprendió, ¿gustarme? Sí lo admitía, pero ¿enamorado?

-"Mira Edward, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la academia y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, nunca en la vida te he visto poner ésa cara de imbécil por ninguna mujer. Te pasas el día pensando en ella, jamás te había visto ponerte tan nervioso por alguien… Dios! Si hasta le exigiste al teniente custodiarla! Amigo… si eso no es amor…Admítelo de una vez campeón, aunque por su situación sea una locura estás enamorado de ella"

FIN FLASH BACK


	3. Chapter 3

AMORES QUE MATAN

CAPITULO III

Dis.: Los personajes pertenecen a E. Meyer, la historia es invención de una servidora.

_En el cap. anterior…_

_-"Mira Edward, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la academia y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, nunca en la vida te he visto poner ésa cara de imbécil por ninguna mujer. Te pasas el día pensando en ella, jamás te había visto ponerte tan nervioso por alguien… Dios! Si hasta le exigiste al teniente custodiarla! Amigo… si eso no es amor…Admítelo de una vez campeón, aunque por su situación sea una locura estás enamorado de ella"_

PV BELLA

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Edward me trajo a su apartamento. No sabía cómo debía tomármelo ya que, aunque una parte de mí sentía que era donde tenía que estar otra me decía que no estaba bien. Aquello me mortificaba. Él había insistido diciendo que solo sería hasta que Alice lograra terminar de remodelar su apartamento y que mientras tanto no iba a dejar que volviera a mi casa ya que James aún seguía huido.

-"Buenos días dormilona"-

Mi ángel de la guarda me miraba desde la puerta con su sonrisa torcida. Sujetaba una bandeja con lo que imagino era el desayuno.

-"Edward… no es necesario que me traigas el desayuno a la cama…" mi sonrojo iba en aumento, como cada día durante estos dos meses aparecía con el desayuno, se sentaba a mi lado mientras comía y hablábamos como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Aquello me encantaba.

-"Vamos pequeña, solo un bocado más"- Edward sostenía el tenedor justo frente mi boca mientras emitía un ruido de avión al más puro estilo "papá va a dar de comer a la nena" y sin darme cuenta me estaba riendo como hacía años que no recordaba lo hiciera, y aunque duró un momento , en ése instante fui consciente de que merecía ser feliz y no pude contener mis lágrimas.

- "Bella! Qué he hecho?, perdona… yo… no pretendía.." – Edward se afanaba en intentar consolarme.

-"Sniff! Si no es nada…. Snifff…solo que…hacía tiempo que no era tan feliz"-

Edward me miraba fijamente con el semblante serio. Aquello me hizo pensar que había dicho algo que lo había molestado y la preocupación empezaba hacer mella en mí. Alzó su mano hacia a mí e instintivamente me cubrí el rostro con los brazos, como solía hacer cuando James se enfadaba, esperando el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó, en su lugar oí un profundo suspiro.

PV EDWARD

No podía creer que ella se sintiera feliz, que yo la hiciera feliz!, y …. no solo feliz, ella había matizado: era _**tan**_ feliz, ésa pequeña percepción hizo que mi corazón se sacudiera y rebosara de alegría. No pude más que mirarla manteniendo el debate interior sobre abrazarla o no, y me decliné por acariciarle la mejilla pero no esperaba aquella reacción.

Verla de nuevo temblando de miedo, esperando los golpes y cubriéndose aquella hermosa cabeza con sus frágiles brazos aguijoneó mi ser una y otra vez como si todo el dolor que ella había pasado me traspasara la piel y no pude más que reforzar mi odio hacia a aquel horrible monstruo que la había roto en mil pedazos y que yo inútilmente intentaba juntar.

-"Bella, por favor… no me tengas miedo… yo…"- y mi garganta se cerró para dar paso a unas traicioneras lágrimas.

-"¿Edward?"- me llamó alzando la cabeza tímidamente.

-"… nunca te haría daño"- conseguí decir mientras esta vez era ella la que acercaba su mano a mi rostro.

-"¿estás llorando? Yo... no sé qué decir… Perdóname."- susurró con un hilo de voz.

-"Bella, no tengo que perdonarte nada"- un suspiro volvió a salir de mis labios y Bella me miró con aquellos ojos empañados encontrándose con los míos igualmente mojados durante lo que para algunos podría ser una eternidad.

-"¿Porqué? "-

-¿tengo que decirlo? – le dije mientras posaba mi mano junta la suya que aún sujetaba mi cara en un intento de sentirla cerca de mí…

CONTINUARÁ

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLO QUE DEDICAN SU PRECIADO TIEMPO A LEER MIS HISTORIAS**

**Y MIL GRACIAS MÁS A AQUELLAS QUE ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

AMORES QUE MATAN

CAPITULO IV

Dis.: Los personajes pertenecen a E. Meyer, la historia es invención de una servidora.

_En el cap. anterior…_

_-"… nunca te haría daño"- conseguí decir mientras esta vez era ella la que acercaba su mano a mi rostro._

_-"¿estás llorando? Yo... no sé qué decir… Perdóname."- susurró con un hilo de voz._

_-"Bella, no tengo que perdonarte nada"- un suspiro volvió a salir de mis labios y Bella me miró con aquellos ojos empañados encontrándose con los míos igualmente mojados durante lo que para algunos podría ser una eternidad._

_-"¿Porqué? "-_

_-¿tengo que decirlo? – le dije mientras posaba mi mano junto la suya que aún sujetaba mi cara en un intento de sentirla cerca de mí…_

….

PV EDWARD

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil hizo que se disipara aquel momento tan íntimo que estábamos viviendo.

-"Alice"- contesté con resignación pues aún Bella me miraba.

-"Sí, lo sé...me lo dijo Jasper ayer…sí… yo también creo que es una buena idea… nos vemos entonces… si … a las siete….adiós."- La conversación con Alice me había devuelto a la realidad, y en aquella realidad tenía varios problemas, la llamada de Jasper del día anterior me había puesto al corriente del que consideraba la mayor de mis prioridades que no era otra que atrapar a James.

FLASH BACK

-"Edward nuestro soplón insiste que la información es buena no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad"- Un Jasper exasperado, con ojeras y algo despeinado intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, había estado trabajando duramente intentando dar con el paradero de James y en su intento por seguirle la pista se había encontrado con una información muy inquietante. James, al que oficialmente habíamos bautizado en la comisaría como "el monstruo" no solo se dedicaba a golpear, violar e intentar matar a mi dulce Bella, si no que compaginaba otras actividades que iban desde la trata de blancas hasta el floreciente mercado de la droga, dejando en su larga carrera delictiva a varias personas muertas, entre ellas la muerte de los padres de Bella que nos habían informado no habían sido tan accidentales como en un principio parecieran; si no que aquello le había servido para usurpar la herencia de ésta que por derecho le pertenecía para poder formar parte de un negocio de un conocido cárter italiano.

-"¿Cómo pretendes que la deje sola después de todo lo que sabemos?"- mi angustia por tener que separarme de Bella no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-"Edward, escúchame. La dejaremos con Alice y habrán dos de los nuestros vigilando no le pasará nada, serán solo un par de días , en lo que dure la operación "NÓMADA" y metamos al monstruo entre rejas para que se pudra de por vida y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la seguridad de Bella nunca más. Bueno… a menos no en ése aspecto…¿no?"-

Una sonrisa amenazaba con salir de la boca de Jasper y eso hizo que mis labios se curvaran también, el mero hecho de pensar en tener un futuro con Bella, en poder cuidarla y amarla era algo que me llenaba de esperanza y me daba la fuerza y determinación para poder enfrentar aquella situación.

-"Está bien, se quedará con Alice, pero quiero a los nuestros de paisano y que Bella no se entere de nada, no es necesario que la pongamos nerviosa"- añadí de forma contundente. No era que desconfiara de mis compañeros del cuerpo pero quería ser yo, y así se lo había hecho saber al comisario, el que protegiera a Bella, por ello y mi insistencia me habían permitido encargarme de la guardia y custodia de ella, cosa que por supuesto le había omitido diciéndole que estaba gozando de un largo periodo de descanso.

FIN FLASH BACK

-"¿Edward, qué pasa?

-"Nada Bella"- Intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa para que no notara los nervios que me carcomían por dentro- "Mañana tengo que salir por un par de días por asuntos de trabajo y Alice ha pensado que te gustaría pasarlos con ella, además nos invita a cenar al restaurante que del que es propietaria una amiga suya de la infancia, ¿te apetece?"-

-" Cla…claro, si tu quieres… ¿dos días?- Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al preguntar esto último.

-"Sí, tranquila… solo serán dos días de aburrido papeleo en la central tantos días de descanso ha hecho que se acumulen demasiados expedientes en mi mesa y el jefe quiere que la despeje"- .Mentí, pues no quería que ella sufriera más con todo este tema y mi intención era informarla una vez metiera entre rejas _al monstruo_ y me asegurara de que no podría dañarla más. –"Además, creo que nos vendrá bien salir y distraernos un poco, y te aseguro que con Alice no te vas a aburrir".

PV BELLA

Aún me encontraba aturdida por lo acontecido hace unos minutos antes de la llamada de Alice. No sabía cómo enfrentarme a lo que sentía por Edward, y aquella situación solo había logrado confundirme aún más. El ver como caían sus lágrimas por mi estúpida reacción me partió el alma ¿cómo había sido tan idiota al actuar de aquella manera?, y es que no lo pensé, solo actué por inercia, por costumbre. Luego estaba lo que me había dicho, a media voz, casi en un susurro… aquel _¿tengo que decirlo? _No quería aventurarme ni hacerme falsas ilusiones, él simplemente se estaba portando bien por amistad y mi corazón le reclamaba como dueño absoluto. Aquello no estaba bien, no podía pedirle más, no debía. Pero todo este tiempo conviviendo juntos había sido como un sueño para mí, aunque en un principio estaba confusa y pensé que solo era gratitud con el paso de los días me fui dando cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia él no sólo eran de agradecimiento ni amistad, sino que algo que jamás pensé sentir, ni siquiera cuando me casé con James, se había instalado en el fondo de mi ser y estaba más asustada que nunca.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Agradecerles una vez más a las personas que leen esta historia sonará repetitivo, pero de verdad que estoy agradecida.**

**Gracias por vuestras palabras.**


	5. Chapter 5

AMORES QUE MATAN

CAPITULO IV

Dis.: Los personajes pertenecen a E. Meyer, la historia es invención de una servidora.

_En el cap. anterior…_

_-"Está bien, se quedará con Alice, pero quiero a los nuestros de paisano y que Bella no se entere de nada, no es necesario que la pongamos nerviosa" (…)_

_PV BELLA_

_Aún me encontraba aturdida por lo acontecido hace unos minutos antes de la llamada de Alice. No sabía cómo enfrentarme a lo que sentía por Edward, y aquella situación solo había logrado confundirme aún más. El ver como caían sus lágrimas por mi estúpida reacción me partió el alma ¿cómo había sido tan idiota al actuar de aquella manera?, y es que no lo pensé, solo actué por inercia, por costumbre. Luego estaba lo que me había dicho, a media voz, casi en un susurro… aquel ¿tengo que decirlo? No quería aventurarme ni hacerme falsas ilusiones, él simplemente se estaba portando bien por amistad y mi corazón le reclamaba como dueño absoluto. Aquello no estaba bien, no podía pedirle más, no debía. Pero todo este tiempo conviviendo juntos había sido como un sueño para mí, aunque en un principio estaba confusa y pensé que solo era gratitud con el paso de los días me fui dando cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia él no sólo eran de agradecimiento ni amistad, sino que algo que jamás pensé sentir, ni siquiera cuando me casé con James, se había instalado en el fondo de mi ser y estaba más asustada que nunca._

PV EDWARD

_DING DONGGGG!_

El timbre sonaba insistentemente, el torbellino de mi hermana Alice irrumpió en el salón de casa llevándose con ella a Bella con el pretexto de que le hacía ilusión compartir un rato solo de chicas para arreglarse para la cena. Lo que para mí se traducía en aplicarle el tercer grado para averiguar si yo había avanzado demasiado rápido para su gusto o había seguido su consejo.

No esperaba el momento en que Bella viera el vestido que le había comprado para la ocasión, una sencilla prenda de color azul marino que se vería espectacular en ella, según me había comentado Alice al enseñárselo. Lo había visto el día anterior en un escaparate de la calle principal y, aunque normalmente no suelo fijarme en este tipo de cosas, me llamó la atención por su sencillez y no pude dejar de pensar en lo bonita que se vería Bella con algo así y sin pensar lo compré.

PV BELLA

-" Oh Alice, ¿seguro que es necesario?"

-"Tan necesario como el respirar"- Alice se empeñaba en pintarme las uñas de los pies mientras me pedía que sostuviera dos rodajas de pepino sobre mis ojos.

-" Y dime Bella… ¿qué tal con Edward como compañero de piso?" – Tan sutil como una visita al dentista Alice iba recabando información.

-"Bien… muy bien.. el..es…una persona estupenda" – le contesté dudosa

-"¿solo estupenda? Vamos Bella, mi hermano es un fuera de serie" – rió Alice

-"Bueno .. sí lo es, el… es alguien muy especial"- y mi mente voló a rememorar los momentos vividos con Edward .

-"Tierra llamando a Bella! ¿dónde estás amiga? Jajajaja ya veo lo especial que es para ti!"-Me guiñó un ojo y siguió con la tarea de las uñas.

Me puse colorada, no sabía qué decir.

-" Alice… esto…mira..ejem..no quisiera que.." pero no me dejó terminar.

-"Bella, escúchame un momento por favor"- el tono de Alice me indicó que ya no estaba de broma. Incorporé mi cabeza y me quité el pepino de mis ojos para mirarla fijamente.

-"Verás Bella, no puedo imaginarme por lo que has tenido que pasar y lo sola que te debiste sentir pero ya no lo estás, nos tienes a Edward a Jasper y a mí y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase. Sé que te sientes atraída por mi hermano y apostaría que hasta sientes algo por él y eso no es malo Bella, ya nada te ata a James, el juez no dudó en concederte el divorcio exprés, no le debes nada a nadie excepto a ti misma, sé feliz Bella, tanto si es de la mano de mi hermano como si no lo es, te lo mereces."

Aquellas palabras calaron en mi corazón más hondo de lo que Alice pudiese creer, estaba tan agradecida por su amistad que no pude mas que aferrarme a ella y abrazarla mientras, una vez más las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia.

-"Lo es Alice, tenía miedo admitirlo pero lo es… Edward es el indicado" – le susurré entre lágrimas de alegría mientras Alice se unía a mi llanto lo que provocó que partiéramos a carcajadas aún con los ojos mojados.

PV EDWARD

Llevaba poco más de una hora esperando por las chicas, aunque no me importó ya que Alice me tenía acostumbrado a ello estaba nervioso. Quería que ésa noche fuese especial para Bella, un nuevo comienzo y hacerle saber que siempre podría contar conmigo. No estaba en mis planes decirle que la amaba, no quería asustarla y Alice me mataría por presionarla de ése modo y aunque en este tiempo viviendo juntos estuve a punto en más de una ocasión solo pude dejar vestigios sobre lo que en realidad sentía para aplacar mi sed de ella, de que supiera todo lo que me hace sentir cuando está a mi lado.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones y allí estaba Bella, mi ángel. Radiante con una sonrisa que jamás había visto y que iluminaba su cara y sus ojos. Me quedé petrificado y con la boca abierta, el vestido realmente estaba hecho para ella.

-"Estás bellísima"- balbuceé

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y tras susurrar un pequeño gracias y bajar la mirada pude notar que su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más. Aquello me hizo sentir feliz.

De la nada salió Alice metiéndonos prisa por lo tarde que era.

-"hermanito si no nos vamos ya perderemos la reserva" y dicho esto me dirigí hacia la puerta y la sostuve para que salieran. Primero lo hizo Bella, al pasar a mi lado me miró directamente a los ojos y aquello hizo que me temblaran las piernas y luego la siguió Alice que me guiñó un ojo.

Bella insistía en que fuésemos en su vieja Chevy, ya que hacía tiempo que no la movía del lugar donde estaba aparcada pero dado que la noche estaba fría y el único vehículo que disponía de calefacción era mi amado Volvo desistió, no sin un atisbo de pena en su semblante. Lo que hizo que Alice se ofreciera a conducirla no sin antes advertir que tendría que dar un pequeño rodeo para recoger a Jasper en la comisaría .

-"Edward es lo mejor así no perderemos la reserva, mientras vosotros nos esperáis en el restaurante yo me acerco a por Jasper que está por terminar su turno y luego nos vemos allá…"

No sé porqué pero sentía que mi hermana me estaba llevando al huerto, pero así lo hicimos. Sostuve la puerta del Volvo para que Bella entrara y ella me dedicó otra vez aquella sonrisa espectacular. Mis piernas se volvieron gelatina, aquella iba a ser una velada muuyy larga.

Conduje hacia el restaurante con calma, íbamos escuchando algo de música clásica, Claro de Luna, estábamos en silencio disfrutando de ella cuando Bella tembló.

-¿Tienes frío? – le pregunté, a lo que ella asintió.

-"Un poco.."-

Y como si estuviéramos compenetrados los dos alzamos nuestras manos para subir la calefacción encontrándose la una con la otra y no pude resistirme y le cogí la mano apoyándola en mi muslo sin soltarla, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Por dentro estaba que brincaba de alegría ya que tras dudar un poco decidió relajar la mano y dejarla junto la mía. Y así sin decirnos nada y con nuestras manos entrelazadas llegamos al restaurante.

Mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Era Alice.

-"Edward, hermano, lo siento tanto….Jasper tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza…. y yo creo que cogí frío….. y que tengo fiebre…por lo que no vamos a poder cenar con vosotros..." una falsa tos acompañó a su declaración.

-"Está bien Alice, no te preocupes"

-" Vale!, por cierto dile a Bella que su Chevy me la llevaré mañana a que el mecánico le haga una revisión, suena como si fuera a explotar! Y …. Ah….. hermanito…olvida el plan de contención! Que lo paséis bien!"- Todo ello dicho como un relámpago y adornado con una risa floja que me hizo confirmar sus dudosas excusas. Suspiré.

-"Bien…"- me giré hacia Bella , me miraba con una expresión ….¿divertida? , tras ponerla al corriente me armé de valor y le pregunté –"¿Bella te apetecería cenar conmigo esta noche?"-

-"¿Me estás pidiendo una cita Edward?- me preguntó sonriendo

-" Umm…yo..esto…sí"- le dije nervioso

-"Me encantará cenar contigo".

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por los comentarios! Nos leemos pronto ;)


	6. Chapter 6

AMORES QUE MATAN

CAPITULO VI

Dis.: Los personajes pertenecen a E. Meyer, la historia es invención de una servidora.

_En el cap. anterior…_

_-" Vale!, por cierto dile a Bella que su Chevy me la llevaré mañana a que el mecánico le haga una revisión, suena como si fuera a explotar! Y …. Ah….. hermanito…olvida el plan de contención! Que lo paséis bien!"- Todo ello dicho como un relámpago y adornado con una risa floja que me hizo confirmar sus dudosas excusas. Suspiré._

_-"Bien…"- me giré hacia Bella , me miraba con una expresión ….¿divertida? , tras ponerla al corriente me armé de valor y le pregunté –"¿Bella te apetecería cenar conmigo esta noche?"-_

_-"¿Me estás pidiendo una cita Edward?- me preguntó sonriendo_

_-" Umm…yo..esto…sí"- le dije nervioso_

_-"Me encantará cenar contigo"._

PV BELLA

La velada me resultó perfecta. El lugar era muy acogedor, a lo largo y ancho del local se extendían pequeñas mesas redondas iluminadas con velas sobre manteles de un blanco inmaculado y pese a que estaba lleno de gente no se oían la voces del resto de comensales si no leves murmullos, lo que hacía que se pudiera apreciar la suave melodía que tocaban los músicos en directo, aquello me parecía el paraíso.

Edward y yo nos habíamos pasado horas charlando y riendo, incluso me atreví a compartir postre con él, algo que hizo que me sonrojara en más de una ocasión cuando nuestras cucharillas chocaban y nuestras miradas se encontraban.

No nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que Carmen, la amiga de Alice y dueña del restaurante se había acercado a nuestra mesa a preguntarnos si todo había sido de nuestro agrado y que por supuesto invitaba la casa, algo en lo que tanto Edward como yo no estuvimos de acuerdo y acabamos claudicando ante la insistencia de Carmen por lo que decidimos dejar una suculenta propina a los músicos.

De regreso al coche nos llevamos una sorpresa, alguien había rajado los neumáticos y rayado por completo la carrocería… pensé que Edward se enfadaría, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, se limitó hacer una mueca de dolor, y dijo:

-"Pensaba que este era un barrio tranquilo, tendré que hablar con el capitán para que incrementen la vigilancia por esta zona"-

No me pasó desapercibida la tensión que le acompañó durante el trayecto de regreso a su casa, que decidimos realizar dando un paseo. La noche aún era fría y aunque llevaba mi abrigo un escalofrío me hizo temblar.

-"¿Bella tienes frío?-

-"No es nada… estoy bien"-

Posó sus manos en mi cara.

-"Pero si estás helada!" – hizo ademán de quitarse su abrigo a lo que me negué.

-"Edward por muy bien que te siente ésa camisa azul que llevas puesta no es lo suficiente gruesa para que me des tu abrigo, te enfermarás!"- lo había dicho sin pensar, pero ya estaba dicho, con un poco de suerte no repararía en ello…

Puso su característica sonrisa torcida y se acercó más a mí pasando un brazo por mis hombros intentando que entrara en calor.

-" así.. que…. ¿me sienta bien ésta camisa? – sus ojos brillaban divertidos mientras los colores subían a mis mejillas.

Y Dios quiso echarme una mano y empezó a llover evitando así que tuviera que contestar.

Casi habíamos llegado a su apartamento por lo que decidimos seguir a pié pero cuando faltaban unos metros para alcanzar el portal de su edificio la lluvia arreció, aquello parecía el diluvio universal! .

Totalmente empapados conseguimos por fin llegar. Nuestras risas aun resonaban por el pasillo que conducía a su apartamento, buscó en los bolsillos la llave y entramos.

-"Espera te traeré una toalla para que te puedas secar un poco"- Edward se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos que ya habían dejado un charco de agua en el suelo y fue hacia el baño en busca de la preciada toalla. Cuando volvió se había despojado también de la camisa e iba secándose su alborotado pelo con una mano mientras que en la otra traía la toalla para mí.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaba absorta contemplando las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían de su pelo y recorrían su pecho. Aquella visión me hizo estremecer.

Me ayudó a quitarme mi abrigo, yo me había descalzado minutos antes y me pasó la toalla. Mis manos temblaban tanto que era incapaz de hacer nada, creyó que era debido al frío pero nada más lejos de la realidad, él estaba provocando mis temblores aún sin saberlo!, el mero hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y con su torso al desnudo me estaba nublando la razón. Ante mi incapacidad de secarme el pelo cogió la toalla y con una inmensa ternura comenzó a secarlo él.

Nuestros ojos se miraban, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna hasta que noté como caía la toalla al suelo y su mano acariciaba mi nuca. Entonces nos besamos…

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Dis.: Los personajes pertenecen a E. Meyer, la historia es invención de una servidora.

_En el cap. anterior…_

_Ante mi incapacidad de secarme el pelo cogió la toalla y con una inmensa ternura comenzó a secarlo él._

_Nuestros ojos se miraban, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna hasta que noté como caía la toalla al suelo y su mano acariciaba mi nuca. Entonces nos besamos…_

PV EDWARD

Era el hombre más feliz que había sobre la faz de la tierra, hasta que mis manos bajaron por su cintura y ella se separó bruscamente.

-"Lo siento yo… no… no puedo hacerlo Edward"- y salió corriendo hacia la habitación dejándome petrificado. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, ¿a caso había confundido las señales?, ¿o es que ella creía que era un error? Miles de preguntas avasallaban mi cabeza hasta que el sonido de su llanto me sacó de mi ensoñación. Dudé un segundo en si debía acudir o no, pero decidí ir a verla porque no soportaba el imaginar que estuviera afligida y mucho menos por algo que aún sin saberlo yo le había provocado.

-"Bella… ¿puedo pasar?- Unos suaves toques acompañaban mi petición, pero no obtuve respuesta. Me armé de valor y entré sin ser invitado y allí estaba ella, echa un ovillo en la cama, sufriendo por algo que escapaba a mi comprensión.

Me acerqué hasta ella y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-"Bella ¿qué es lo que anda mal?-"mi mano involuntariamente se fue a acariciar su pelo aún mojado, y después de un par de minutos ella se giró mirándome.

-"Yo soy lo que va mal"- me contestó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas secas.

Mi corazón se encogió ante tal afirmación, ¿cómo podría ella pensar así? Si era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Y entonces lo entendí, la había asustado, quizás había corrido mucho y había entendido mal a Alice, quizás Bella no estaba preparada para otra relación o quizás ella no sentía nada por mí… un nudo se me formó en la garganta. Tenía que decirle algo, aunque solo fuese pedirle una disculpa por no ser capaz de contenerme y besarla.

-"Bella, no digas eso… la culpa es mía. Yo debería haber sabido que aún era pronto… que quizás no estás preparada para fijarte en alguien…" – y a partir de ahí mis nervios me llevaron a soltar mis sentimientos cual verborrea aderezados con un punto de locura y desesperación.

-" … y lo siento muchísimo no pretendía incomodarte, simplemente no puedo resistir estar lejos de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras lo que mi alma había estado esperando, y que todo este tiempo viviendo juntos he ansiado el poder abrazarte y decirte que mi vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido, que me muero por poder estar a tu lado y amarte, que eres lo más preciado que he tenido nunca aunque no te tenga… y que por mucho que me duela que no compartas ni un atisbo de estos sentimientos hacia a mí me conformaré con estar a tu lado como amigo por lo que te ruego no te vayas de mi lado."-

Ya está se lo había dicho todo, me sostenía la mirada con un deje de tristeza y pena.

-"Edward, no sé qué decir…"

-"No hace falta que digas nada Bella"- mi corazón se resquebrajaba por momentos, Bella se levantó de la cama y se puso a mirar por la ventana dándome la espalda, un leve movimiento de hombros me indicó que había comenzado a llorar otra vez.

-"No es lo que piensas Edward, yo…. te amo"

Aquella declaración retumbó en mi pecho. Me erguí y la tomé por los hombros.

-"Bella…"-

-"Edward, me asusta… no ser… lo que esperas "- su congoja me hería terriblemente.

-"A mí me asusta no ser suficiente para ti"- le susurré.

-"Tú lo eres todo para mí Edward, todo… " dio un paso adelante liberándose de mis manos aún posadas en sus hombros.-"Quizás después de esto me veas con otros ojos"- y bajó el tirante del vestido por un hombro, luego por el otro, sus manos temblaban ,los dejó deslizarse por sus brazos y el vestido acompañó la caída recorriendo lentamente sus curvas y entonces lo entendí. Su espalda estaba llena de cicatrices.

PV BELLA

Esperé su reacción de aún de espaldas a él. No me atrevía a mirarlo, no podía soportar ver su expresión de repulsa ante lo que le estaba mostrando. Las marcas que James me había dejado a lo largo de aquellos años estaban patentes en cada trozo de mi piel.

Suspiré derrotada pues aún no me decía palabra alguna, tonta de mí el poder ni siquiera imaginar que yo le podría gustar a alguien como Edward!. Pero me sorprendí cuando noté como recorrían sus manos mi espalda, acariciando cada cicatriz.

-"Bella, eres preciosa"-

Y mis ojos buscaron los suyos constatando que no había mentira alguna en sus palabras, que realmente lo creía.

-"Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño"- y me besó.

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Dis.: Los personajes pertenecen a E. Meyer, la historia es invención de una servidora.

Nota: aquí está el esperado lemmon… un poco complicado el escribirlo ya que no quería sonar repetitiva con todas las historias que circulan por la red , he intentado otro enfoque, los protas lo contarán a la vez así que habrá PVB = punto vista de Bella y PVE= punto de vista de Edward mezclados en el desarrollo…

_En el cap. anterior…_

_La sangre se me heló cuando vi lo que aquel mal nacido le había hecho. Bella no se atrevía a mirarme y esperaba en silencio mi veredicto, se la veía tan expuesta y frágil que solo pude apretar mis puños para canalizar toda la rabia que me embargaba y entonces pude notar como mi boca clamaba por sed… de venganza._

_Me acerqué a ella sin hacer ruido y no pude evitar recorrer aquellas cicatrices con la yema de mis dedos, su olor me embriagó por completo y sus ojos buscaron los míos y entonces le dije a modo de promesa:_

_-"Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño"- y la besé_

PV EDWARD

Aún temblaba cuando me separé para mirarla a los ojos. No sabía muy bien lo que se esperaba que hiciera y aunque mi alma me pedía a gritos que la tomara en aquel preciso momento opté por aflojar mi abrazo pues aún veía la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-"Edward… no te alejes de mí.. por favor"- susurró llena de dolor, y no pude resistir más y la volví a estrechar entre mis brazos.

PVB – Sus manos acariciaban de nuevo mi espalda y me atreví a recorrer la suya con las yemas de mis dedos, involuntariamente como si de un acto reflejo se tratase deposité un tímido beso en su cuello, donde escondía mi cabeza.

PVE- Me estremecí, aquel suave beso dio el permiso para que toda la pasión que tenía contenida pugnara por salir a flote, el bello se me erizó, la levanté suavemente en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama, quería hacerle el amor sin prisas. Volví a besarla, mis manos recorrían su piel despacio mientras mis ojos buscaban los suyos.

PVB- Podía ver el deseo en sus verdes ojos , aquello me hacía estremecer, se me escapó un gemido cuando su mano acarició mi muslo y enlacé mi pierna en su cadera.

PVE- Mi respiración se aceleró, mi miembro ya estaba erecto ante la cercanía de su intimidad. Deslicé mi mano entre la goma elástica de sus braguitas de encaje colándome entre ésta y su suave piel mientras dirigía mis besos a su pecho.

PVB- Arqueé mi espalda cuando sus labios rozaron mi pezón, aquello se sentía tan bien… y mis manos imitaron la suya y se colaron entre su bóxer y su cuerpo sintiendo así la suave y firme piel de su trasero, no me pude resistir a apretarlo hacia a mí y cuando sentí su miembro a las puertas de mi sexo la humedad se apoderó de mí haciéndome desear que desaparecieran las minúsculas prendas que nos separaban.

PVE- Nuestras prendas a medio quitar hacían asomar nuestros sexos como queriendo darse la bienvenida, así que cuando Bella me apretó contra ella mi glande rozó su suave piel y aquello terminó por volverme loco. Nos miramos a los ojos pidiendo permiso con la mirada y nos deshicimos de la ropa interior en un rápido movimiento. Ella intentó capturarme entre sus piernas pero me zafé de su agarre.

PVB- No supe las intenciones que tenía al zafarse de mi agarre hasta que empezó a dejar un camino de besos desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo y agarraba mis caderas entre sus manos. Nunca me habían practicado el sexo oral y estaba nerviosa.

PVE- La noté tensa por un momento pero se relajó cuando le pedí que confiara en mí. Abrí sus piernas como si fueran un lazo que oculta un regalo, y para mí así era. El regalo más dulce que nadie me pudo dar. Su vulva, perfecta, se abría ante mí invitándome a degustarla.

PVB- La sensación era inexplicable, solo alcanzaba a sujetar las sábanas entre los puños que se habían convertido mis manos. Allí totalmente expuesta sus lamidas me hacían perder la razón, su nombre salió de entre mis labios lo que provocó que…

PVE- Mordisqueara su clítoris y un gruñido saliese se mi garganta, el oír mi nombre entre sus jadeos me hizo perder el norte y hundí mis dedos en su vulva haciéndola retorcerse de placer.

PVB- "Ed.. ward….. por fa….vor…" Supliqué

PVE- "¿Por favor qué Bella?- quise hacerme el interesante pero me moría por estar dentro de ella.

PVB- Y no pude resistirlo más y busqué yo misma su miembro loca de placer y lo guié hasta la entrada de mi sexo.

PVE- notaba palpitaciones a lo largo de todo mi miembro, mis manos buscaron las suyas y entrelazamos los dedos, sin desconectar nuestras miradas la penetré muy despacio. Tan despacio que casi resultó doloroso, cada roce hacía temblar mi columna vertebral.

PVB- Ahora sí que pude acomodar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, aquello hizo que su miembro entrase más hondo en mí y que susurrase mi nombre entre jadeos. El ritmo era pausado pero constante, nos seguíamos mirando a los ojos exceptuando aquellas ocasiones que el placer nos superaba e inconscientemente nos hacía cerrarlos o llevábamos hacia atrás nuestras cabezas. Me incorporé hasta quedar encima de él, los dos erguidos y abrazados sin dejar que saliese de mí.

PVE- sus endurecidos pezones rozaban mi pecho, su cabello acariciaba su espalda y algún que otro mechón rebelde mi cara, con aquella postura prácticamente no podía moverme Bella cabalgaba encima de mí a la vez que nos abrazábamos fuerte. Y fue entonces cuando las embestidas se hicieron más profundas, más vigorosas y más deprisa.

PVB/PVE- y no pude aguantar tanto placer y llegué al orgasmo.

PV EDWARD

Mi respiración era errática pero aquello no fue impedimento para que la besara y le susurrara un pequeño pero gran "te amo".

-"Y yo a ti Edward"- dijo mirándome con sus increíbles ojos chocolate.

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta quedarnos dormidos. Y así pasó la mejor noche de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, quería hacerle un desayuno especial a Bella. Estaba en la cocina exprimiendo zumo de naranja cuando el teléfono sonó.

-"¿Diga?... Jasper no sabes qué hora es? " Intenté bromear. Mi sentido del humor desapareció por completo cuando Jasper me dijo que Alice estaba en el hospital malherida, que en la mañana temprano había salido con la Chevy de Bella hacia el mecánico y que un tipo había abierto fuego contra ella provocando que se estrellara contra un muro de contención.

El teléfono resbaló de entre mis dedos y cayó al suelo.

-"Edward… ¿qué pasa?" – Bella me miraba con temor en sus ojos desde la puerta.

-" Alice está en coma"-

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

**Dis.: Los personajes pertenecen a E. Meyer, la historia es invención de una servidora.**

_En el cap. anterior…_

_Mi respiración era errática pero aquello no fue impedimento para que la besara y le susurrara un pequeño pero gran "te amo"._

_-"Y yo a ti Edward"- dijo mirándome con sus increíbles ojos chocolate._

_(…)_

_El teléfono resbaló de entre mis dedos y cayó al suelo._

_-"Edward… ¿qué pasa?" – Bella me miraba con temor en sus ojos desde la puerta._

_-" Alice está en coma"- _

PV BELLA

El sonido de la máquina a la que estaba conectada Alice emitía un ya familiar pitido intermitente. Su rostro, cubierto en gran parte por moratones y cortes debido al suceso permanecía impasible.

Hacía tres días que no sabía nada de Edward ni Jasper y sin ánimos de poder dejarla sola me había quedado con ella, prácticamente no me había despegado de la negra silla de plástico del hospital y aunque la incomodidad no me importara la ansiedad por la falta de noticias de ellos y la escasa evolución de Alice habían empezado hacer mella en mí ya destrozado ánimo.

Unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-"Pase"-le aventé

-"Buenos días, ¿Isabella Swan?- afirmó más que preguntó un corpulento hombre de mediana edad. Con un sofoco aún palpable en su rostro por el inusitado calor que estaba haciendo aquel día. Asentí mientras me tomaba la mano para saludarme.

-"Permítame presentarme, soy el comisario Carlisle Masen"-

-"Mucho gusto comisario"- apreté levemente mi mano para después retirarla.

-"Siento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias, pero es urgente que hable con usted"

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-"Por favor tome asiento"- le acerqué otra de las incómodas sillas de hospital.

-"Srta. Swan, como sabrá hace un par de días que Wichtlock y Cullen partieron a una misión de alto riesgo y…"

-"¿Misión de alto riesgo?"- La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y la opresión que tenía en el pecho comenzó a hacerse más evidente dificultándome la respiración.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"- EL comisario se había levantado de la silla y me abanicaba con una carpeta que sostenía desde que había llegado en la mano.

-"Pero … no entiendo… el me dijo que era simple papeleo…. que usted….quería…no puede ser…"- balbuceaba impotente mientras mis lágrimas daban la bienvenida a mis cansados ojos.

-"Ya veo. Muy propio de Cullen ¿no le ha dicho nada no es cierto?-" ahora el rostro del comisario parecía cansado.-"Mire Isabella…"-

-"Solo Bella, por favor"-

-"Bien, Bella, a riesgo de desatar la ira del teniente Cullen cuando regrese, si es que lo logra… (aquello hizo que levantara de golpe la cabeza y comenzara a hiperventilar)… me veo en la obligación de ponerla al corriente de lo que está pasando"- dicho esto alargó su brazo sosteniendo la carpeta con la que me había socorrido antes.

Mis manos sujetaron temblorosas la carpeta azul, en la que se podía leer "operación Nómada".

Media hora más tarde aún sostenía la carpeta entre mis manos y mi vista posada en el comisario.

-"Entonces…" comencé a decir –"realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que haya podido pasar en éstos dos días"-

-" En un principio la operación era sencilla, James su marido"

-" Ex"- le corté rápidamente

-"¿Cómo dice?- preguntó el comisario

-" Digo que ex marido" - dije en todo de enfado

-"Um… sí claro, perdóneme, es la costumbre. Bien, pues James su EX marido (dijo esto haciendo énfasis en el ex), tenía pensado reunirse con la gente de Vulturi y ellos tenían que aprovechar para efectuar la redada, pero según mis informes decidieron cambiar de planes cuando vieron la posibilidad de infiltrarse en sus filas y eso fue hace dos días y aún no tenemos noticias de ellos. Y pues… me preguntaba si usted había tenido alguna noticia de ellos dada la situación."

Sus ojos se movían evitando mi mirada. Respiré hondo.

-"Comisario, si lo que le perturba es saber si Edward y yo mantenemos una relación sentimental no se moleste, pues yo misma le confirmaré que está en lo cierto, lo amo. Y no, no he tenido noticas de él pues desconocía que la situación era tan grave"-

-"Por favor Bella tranquilícese, yo no soy el enemigo!, claro que sé que usted mantiene una relación con Cullen, por Dios si toda la comisaria está enterada! "-

-" ¿toda la comisaría?"-

-" Sí toda la comisaría , ¿se hace usted a la idea de cuánto empeño puso Edward en que le asignase su caso? ¿sabe que le tuve que poner una medida disciplinaria por insubordinación cuando desacató una orden directa y no se presentó al trabajo durante su estancia en el hospital para estar cerca de usted?, ¿o que tiró por la borda su esperado ascenso por estar junto usted durante su última convalecencia?"-

-" ¿qué?...yo… no .. sabía , no tenía ni idea…"- estaba abrumada.

-" No se sienta culpable Bella, Edward la ama por encima de todo".

-"Lo aprecia mucho ¿no es cierto?"- le pregunté

-" Más que mi subordinado es como si fuera mi hijo. Tenemos una larga historia a nuestras espaldas pero, resumiendo le diré que Edward y mi hijo eran inseparables desde pequeños y que siempre estaban juntos, tras su paso por la academia les puse a patrullar juntos y una noche acudieron a una llamada de auxilio , había una pelea entre bandas en una de las calles del sur del distrito 7 y la cosa se puso mal . Edward quedó mal herido, pero mi hijo Anthony no lo consiguió. Desde entonces considero a Edward como si fuese mi hijo, casi se deja la vida por traerme a Anthony de vuelta".

-" Lo siento"-

-" Gracias. Bella, sé que eres lo más importante para Edward , es por eso que me preocupa que ni tan siquiera se haya puesto en contacto contigo."

- " Y a mí lo que me preocupa es haberlo metido en este infierno"

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Nota: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, de veras mis sinceras disculpas.**

**Un saludo a todos y gracias por los rw**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

**Dis.: Los personajes pertenecen a E. Meyer, la historia es invención de una servidora.**

_En el cap. anterior…_

-" Gracias. Bella, sé que eres lo más importante para Edward , es por eso que me preocupa que ni tan siquiera se haya puesto en contacto contigo."

- " Y a mí lo que me preocupa es haberlo metido en este infierno"

PV EDWARD

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que levantara mi cabeza. Con rapidez Jasper y yo escondimos los micrófonos que estábamos montando para colocar en la mansión y desplegamos las cartas fingiendo jugar al póker. La puerta se abrió y Alec, el hombre de confianza de los Vulturi gruñó desde la puerta:

-" Vosotros!, Aro os espera junto la piscina.-

Asentimos y nos levantamos de nuestros sitios dejando nuestro improvisado juego a medias dirigiéndonos hacia la piscina.

-Aro- le saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza – Alec dijo que quería vernos.

Aro se encontraba tumbado bajo una sombrilla, sujetaba un vaso de lo que debía ser whiskie y miraba como Jane, su mujer daba largas brazadas en el agua.

-Bonito día ¿no es cierto?- su vista se mantenía fija aún en Jane.

Sin saber el motivo un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y supe que algo andaba mal.

-Señor, imagino que no nos ha hecho llamar para hablar del tiempo ¿no es cierto?- Dije intentando que mi voz sonase lo más segura posible.

Alec dio un paso adelante con intención de reprenderme por mi comentario pero Aro lo paro levantando levemente la mano mientras reía.

-" jajajajaja, es tan refrescante tener a mi servicio a alguien tan divertido… ¿Por qué estáis a mi servicio, verdad?"- su rostro cambió a uno serio y acusatorio mientras sus ojos nos escrutaban intentado discernir si en realidad éramos de fiar o no.

-"Por supuesto señor"- me apresuré a confirmar. Su cara volvió a cambiar a una relajada .

-" Bien, bien… eso está muy bien, lamentablemente han sido muchos los que en su día me juraron ser leales y a la hora de la verdad no fue tal, así que como iniciación hacia vuestra recién iniciada lealtad necesito que os ocupéis de un par de trabajillos que me están causando dolor de cabeza".

Nos quedamos mirando expectantes, hasta que volvió hablar y la cosa se tensó.

-"Quiero que os deshagáis de dos problemas que me rondan, los encontraréis en el Memorial Hospital , habitación 212, sus nombres son Marie Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan. Demetri os acompañará".

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
